Impromptu?
by holickixkstar
Summary: It's been a while since Blaine serenaded to Kurt. Wes think this is unacceptable. BRING OUT THE GAVEL WES!


My first Glee fics. But I took the liberty of reading lots and TONS of Klaine and Furt fanfics before posting this. Had no idea how this fic came out. Probably on my insomniac night a few days back... I swear I didn't even remember writing this down. Next morning this document just popped out in my folder. So probably tons of grammar mistake but what the heck?

Chris: Now what's that says about your sub-conscious?

Me:...That I really want to hear Darren... I mean, Blaine serenade to Kurt again?

Chris: ...Good enough.

Disclaimer: So clearly I don't own Glee... or Kurt... or Blaine... or Chris Colfer... or Darren Criss... I don't even own this headphone I had on, okay? Satisfied?*sulk*

Btw, I love Wes and David... at least the fanfics one...

* * *

><p>"You know what?" Wes tore his eyes from his open textbook to the boys sitting around the table with their heads buried into their own respective books. No one bothered to lift their eyes, even David. Wes frowned. He tapped a finger on the table to catch their attentions.<p>

"I said…you know what?" he repeated again, just in case the others had suffered from a moment of deaf. Perhaps he have to use his gavel...

Only Blaine looked up from his book and gave him a curious look. Bless the boy. Wes silently slid his gavel back into his pocket.

"What is it, Wesley?" he sounded annoyed. Hmph. Wonder why.

"You should serenade him one more time."

Blaine stared at him as if he grew another head. At that, David quickly shut his textbook and put an accusing finger to his best friend while Thad tried to look uninterested.

"Come again?"

"Serenade." Wes grinned and pushed his textbooks away, his study was long forgotten. World history is a bit tacky, by the way. "I know you already serenaded to Kurt the day he went back to McKinley, but don't you think you should serenade him again?"

"And for what reason?" Blaine raised his triangular eyebrows. Wes would have never guess why Kurt found that adorable. Well, love does you wonders.

"Any reason!" Wes spread his arms and almost slapped David and Thad across their faces. David, who was more accustomed to Wes's antics, simply put his arm away from his face but Thad pushed the offending arm back to its owner while mumbling something about 'you mock my face, sir.' and resumed back to his studies.

"Wes, you're not making any sense." Blaine waved him off and returned back to his homework. He knew his best friends, even being the Warblers's head council and one of the top-grade students in Dalton, his brain tends to more of the crazy side when it comes to plans and pranks. Along with his favorite side-kick, David. These two were attached by the hips. Even when they said their goodbyes to Kurt when Blaine serenaded him 'Somewhere Only We Know' these two (twin?) had to pat Kurt's arms _together_.

The Asian gave him a horrified look. "I'm…not making any sense?" he put a hand over his chest and growled in despise. "Blaine Warbler Anderson, you are the _most_ horrible boyfriend ever!"

Blaine gritted his teeth. "How's me didn't agree with your plan of an impromptu serenade to Kurt for no reason at all make me the most horrible boyfriend ever?"

"You and Kurt are lovers! You should always serenade to each other, or in this case, you should serenade to him."

He lost his marble. Definitely, Blaine decided.

Thad finally looked up at Wes and gave him a confused look. "You really begin to scare me, Wesley. Did you lose your gavel or something?"

"I have it here, with me, thanks Thad." Wes smiled proudly as he patted his pocket. "Never leave my room without it."

"Believe me; I tried making him do it." David sighed. Usually he's all on with his friend's (twin?) crazy ideas but this is just ridiculous. They were just talking after the Warblers practice and decided to do their homework peacefully in the commons room that's due tomorrow with Blaine's iPod blasting with Katy Pery and Pink's songs when suddenly Wes see it was a nice timing to interrupt and ruin the peaceful moment with his crazy, impromptu idea.

"Oh, come on, Blaine." Wes frowned and pulled the iPod from Blaine's clutches ("Hey!") "I swear if I have to hear another one of Katy Pery's 'Teenage Dream' and Pink's 'F***kin Perfect', I will throttle you."

Blaine surrendered his iPod and gulped.

"I mean, Kurt just came back from New York and New Directions just lost at Nationals." Wes continued. "He need at least a comfort. I know he's back in New Directions and all, but he's still an important ex-member of the Warblers. We care about him."

"Thanks, Wes." Blaine nodded. "Kurt will appreciate it, really. But he's doing fine. In fact, when we went to have coffee at the Lime Bean, he seemed happy enough."

"Happy?" David turned to look at Blaine. "Why?"

"He said he never expected to experience of going to Nationals in New York," Blaine smiled at the remembrance. "It's the first time he got to ride an airplane, he sung in Broadway theater," David, Wes and Thad widened their eyes. "…broke in, actually. With Rachel. He even had breakfast at Tiffany." He chuckled. "And he finally got to see Santana lost control. It's priceless."

It's David's turn to smile. "Sounds like he had a good time."

Thad started to grab his books to leave. "So what makes you think to suddenly make Blaine serenade to Kurt, again?" he raised his eyebrows to Wes, who sulked while crossing his arms.

"I don't know, it just sounds like a good idea at the time." He sighed heavily as he slumped into his chair. "Guess I'm just bored when there's no toy to play around anymore. It was so much fun when Kurt and Blaine were oblivious to each others' feelings and they continued to flirt around unconsciously and eye-sex each other while the Warblers and I make bets on when you two are going to jump each other."

Blaine swung his leg under the table to kick Wes but instead he hit the table's leg. He let out a yelp and groaned in pain.

Wes and David dutifully ignored him as Wes continued to rant about how he missed his boys and they grow up so fast that they're leaving the nest while David listened to him amused like a husband listen to his wife rambling about their teenage kids.

Blaine wondered why they didn't announce their marital status yet. Girlfriends, my ass.

Thad had gone in the mid-ranting Wes.

"Thanks, Thad!" Blaine shouted at the sound of closing door, rolling his eyes. Great, Thad left him with a rambling Wes. Not a good scene. Not at all.

"Anytime, Blaine. Anytime."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you make me go through this." Blaine groaned and face-palm.<p>

"Don't whine. Save your voice. And stand straight. Or I'll put the gavel into good use." Wes frowned down at him and straightened the soloist's tie. David was in lookout at the Lima Bean's door.

"What are you? My _mother_?"

"Blaine, listen to your mommy." David replied while his eyes scanning the passer-by. Blaine glared at him over his shoulder.

"Really, _dad_? _Really_?"

"Now shut, Blaine. God, what did I said about using too much hair gels again?" Wes grimaced when he touch Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighd. "Not your business, Wes. And what song do I have to sing? I didn't even rehearse!"

"What part of impromptu serenade don't you understand?" Wes stared at him as if he reprimanded a five years old kid.

"HE'S COMING!" David made a ninja-roll and crawled to where Wes and the wide-eyes Blaine stood. "Code 3, the target is on the board. Repeat, the target is on the board."

Wes nodded seriously. "Code 3, copy that." Then he turned to Blaine. "Now go and make your lover-boy fall for you." Blaine opened his mouth but was cut off by Wes. "_Again_."

"But what song!"

"Anything! Any song! A love song! ...Not Katy Pery's though."

"Great! Now it cuts down to a million and one love songs!"

As on cue, the ring jingled as a new customer came. Kurt scanned around the café to find his boyfriend when two pairs of arms grabbed him by the shoulders.

"We've been waiting for you!"

"Wes! David!" Kurt looked shocked at the sight of his friends back from Dalton. "What are you guys doing here? Where's Blaine?"

"He got a surprise for you, Kurtsie~" Both Wes and David led Kurt to the front table of the makeshift stage where Blaine stood there looking defeated.

Kurt smiled amused at him.

"Now just sit back and enjoy!"

The lights dimmed as Blaine cleared his throat to test the microphone. His brain tried to function while he tried to remember any love songs he knew that wasn't Katy Pery's... Or Pink's at the sight of Wes's face. Some of the customers stopped their chit-chatting in order to focus on the dapper-looking boy on the stage. Blaine looked around the room, feeling nausea when he decided he have no idea what's he doing on the stage. He didn't have a song for goodness sake!

Then someone's phone went off, and Avril Lavigne's song blasted from it. The girl quickly take her call outside the cafe.

Blaine smiled. He went to the band and whispered something to them. The guys looked at each other and shrugged, before they nodded and began the music.

"lala-lalala

I like your smile,

I like your vibe,

I like your style,

But that's not why I love you.

And I, I like the way you're such a star,

But that's not why I love you.

Hey, do you feel,

Do you feel me,

Do you feel what I feel too.

Do you need,

Do you need me,

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful,

But that's not why I love you.

I'm not sure you know,

That the reason I love you,

Is you being you,

Just you.

Yeah, the reason I love you,

Is all that we've been through,

And that's why I love you."

The customers began to sway around with the music and enjoy the performance. Kurt's eyes glazed between blue and green, not sure whether he should be crying or laughing at that moment. It's been quite a while since Blaine serenaded him. He never thought he would miss that between them. Wes and David high-fives each other in satisfaction. They never thought Blaine would use this song though, they thought he would just end up with another Katy Pery's or Pink's number. Glad they're wrong.

Blaine smiled at the sight of Kurt's face.

"I like the way you misbehave,

When we got wasted,

But that's not why I love you.

And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated,

But that's not why I love you.

Hey, do you feel,

Do you feel me,

Do you feel what I feel too.

Do you need,

Do you need me,

Do you need me?

You're so beautiful,

But that's not why I love you.

I'm not sure you know,

That the reason I love you,

Is you being you,

Just you.

Yeah, the reason I love you,

Is all that we've been through,

And that's why I love you.

That's why I love you."

The applause came as the customers in the café stood to give a standing ovation to the boy with beautiful voice, who sang a beautiful song to a beautiful someone. Blaine bowed as he got off the stage and walked to Kurt who was in the verge of tears.

"Wes and David made me do it," Blaine quickly came up to his defense. Kurt let out a chuckle.

"I can see that." He nodded. "Surprise they didn't make the entire Warblers come to serenade me."

"Well, I think it's kinda personal, so I don't want to involve the others." Blaine laughed nervously. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Blaine," Kurt intertwined their fingers as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. He badly wanted to kiss the handsome man in front of him. But they're still in a public cafe so it might not be a good idea. "I'm quit surprise, by the way. You said 'I love you' so many times to me now."

Blaine smiled adoringly. "I did, aren't I?"

"WAIT!"

Blaine and Kurt literally jumped away from each other when Wes and David decided to shriek in their ears.

"Now what, Wesley Montgomery?" Blaine hissed in annoyance at his friends.

"Blaine said 'I love you' to you before?" Obviously the question was directed towards Kurt.

"Erm, yes?"

"Why, hooray!" Wes and David pumped their fists in the air. "This is big news! Why don't you tell us earlier!" They gripped each other's arms and dance around the table with the other customers' eyes peering in amusement and confusion at them.

Kurt laughed. "What are they doing?"

"Doing we're-happy-and-proud-parents-that-our-son-just-told-his-boyfriend-that-he-love-him-dance, I think." Blaine grinned and slid an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Oh, they finally announced their marital status?" Kurt looked at Blaine, eyes gleaming.

"Sadly, not yet. And they said _we're_ oblivious. Dumb parents."

-THE END-

* * *

><p>Oh no, I have nothing against Katy and Pink, they're my idols, I have all their songs in my iPod. Literally. My latest addiction is Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.).<p>

Reviews will make me wanna do more of Klaine as a Klainer. But flames will be used to roast the homophobes. Hate them. Got in a war with them in mangafox sometimes ago. Made me join the anti-homophobes alliance.

Sweet love to ya'll, Gleeks! I envy you who got to went down to Glee Live 2011 concerts. Apparently they decided Malaysia is not good enough for them to come... whatever... Youtube is my best company now.


End file.
